Bird Cage
by Mr.Prince.LoveCook
Summary: Nami cant remember who is she and someone keep imprison her, so what will happen to her and who's that someone?
1. Forbidden

**BIRD CAGE**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own One Piece it's from the genius Oda sensei.

* * *

**START.**

* * *

**I. Forbidden**

* * *

_It was cold, and he was coughing. A fine cold draught blew over the knoll. He thought of the woman. Now he would have given all he had or ever might have to hold her warm in his arms, both of them wrapped in one blanket, and sleep. All hopes of eternity and all gain from the past he would have given to have her there, to be wrapped warm with him in one blanket, and sleep, only sleep. It seemed the sleep with the woman in his arms was the only necessity._

**There is in every true woman's heart, a spark of heavenly fire, which lies dormant in the broad daylight of prosperity, but which kindles up and beams and blazes in the dark hour of adversity.**

_Put a __bird cage__ near the window so that the bird can see the sky? It's much better to look than not to, even if it hurts._

* * *

'When I awoke, I was in there a bird cage'

"Nami your meal... Woah! You're not fit to walk yet!" cried by a tiny reindeer named Chopper

There she was, standing in the front of a big window of her room. A long tangerine curly hair, wearing orange night gown revealing her curvy body with big chocolates brown eyes woman named Nami.

Every day of her life, she couldn't do anything other than being imprison in her room, she didn't allowed to walk outside, all she did was staring in the vast blue sea in her room.

"Nami, you're not fit to walk yet!" Chopper repeated

"I'm fine don't worry. Moreover I've been thinking hard since I woke up but I still can't remember anything! My past even who I am" she said while keep staring in the vast blue sea

'Yeah, that's it. When I woke up all my past memories being wash-out nothing remain. I can't remember anything even my name and who I am. I didn't even know this place, why I'm here, why they keep me imprison, did I do wrong to them to treat me like this? I don't know if my true name is Nami or is it true that this tiny monster is my nakama? If he is my nakama, why he didn't tell me everything? I want to remember everything about my past life, my family, my friends and my own self. I want to leave this bird cage room so badly'

It's been a week since Nami woke up from a long slumbered but when she wakes up she can't remember anything about herself. She can't even walk properly without Chopper or a cane to support her. Only this tiny reindeer doctor Chopper was her keeper, no one visited her. To make it worst she can't allow to walk outside.

At first, she didn't believe Chopper is her nakama or a greet doctor but after a few days past she realized that he's telling the truth, so she accepted him without any more doubt. But he didn't tell her everything about her past. About being a famous navigator of Mugiwara Pirates.

She badly wanted to leave this place but Chopper prevents her from leaving her room.

Every time she closed her eyes she always saw a man image but it is so blurred and she can't see it properly.

Who's that man?

Why he always hunt her?

Her mind, heart and even soul missed someone but she can't remember who's that someone.

Every time she saw a few birds compose of a family she felt jealous although she didn't know why she felt that way.

If she had a family, why they let her imprison in this room? Why they allowed her to be alone? Why they didn't visit her? She waited for them but no one visited her.

She's like a bird in a cage waiting for someone who will let her free from this room like a cage.

Is she a sinner, a witch, a forbidden woman?

"Nami you should go back to your bed?" Chopper tried to convince her

"Nami? Is that my real name?"

"Yes, your Nami our nakama"

"If I'm your nakama, you should tell me everything, about my past? Who I am? Why I'm injured? Where is this place? Where I'm from?" she walked toward Chopper and grabbed him by the shoulders forcedly

"N... Nami... I'm really... Sorry! I'm forbidden to tell you..." he said between sobs

"But whom and why?"

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a man with double breasted suite with a tie and a long sleeved, buttoned shirt of blue with pinstripes. He has a blond hair that covers his right eye with dark goatee and stubble on his upper lip; overall he is handsome and delicate look.

"What's the fuss?" he walked toward them with matching unlit cigarette hanging in his mouth

"Who are you?" Nami stared at him with matching very confuse reaction

"S.. Sanji..." Chopper wipes his tears

"You shouldn't be walking around!" he slides his right arm in his pocket to take a lighter and lit his unlit cigarette

"I said who are you? Why I'm being imprisoned in this room?"

Much to her surprised, that man gently carries her like bridal style.

"What are you doing... I can walk..." she tried to protest but that man keeps doing what he wanted.

He laid her carefully to her bed.

"I'm Black leg Sanji, a relative of your mother. I took you into my home when your parents passed away. Chopper the food?" he seated in the chair beside her bed

"Here" Chopper gave him the food

"So, you know me?" Nami excitedly asked, she keeps staring at him

'I don't know why I feel like there's a butterflies in my stomach and even my heart thumps so fast when I saw him. I feel so happy by seeing him. When he touches me I want to die in his touch. I want to pull him and never let him go. Who is this man named Sanji? Why I'm acting like this? I want to know more about him'

"Ten days ago you fell while horse riding, you got injured and were unconscious till you wake up. I'm sorry for not visiting you so early because you know, I have a busy schedule"

"Horse riding?"

"Hmm... Looks like you've completely forgotten everything. You should eat first to regain your energy"

"So, what is my connection to you?"

"R... Relative, that's it we are relative" he really hates to say that but he has no other choice

"Really?"

"Yeah, our other relatives were so busy so they have no time to visit you"

"Would you tell me everything? Why I'm being imprison in this room? How about my life before, my family and about this ring?" she shows him the wedding ring she was wearing

"You have many questions, do you? But before I answer it, you should eat first" he took the spoon

"Don't worry I'm not hungry, I just wanted to know more about my past. Chopper didn't tell me everything; you're the only one who can help me"

"You should eat this, if you don't want the cook to feel hurt after you ignore his work"

"Oh, I'm sorry..." she took the spoon to him then began eating "This taste delicious, who made this?"

"You don't really remember that food?" he looked away from her, his face change into a very sorrowful expression

'I can't understand, why I feel my heart being stabbed by hundred knives when I saw him like that, I don't want to saw him like that its hurt really hurt'

"I made that food"

"Really? You're a great person Sanji-kun"

"I am a high class chef and an owner of a famous restaurant Baratie II"

She praised him but it only causes him to feel hurt and sad.

Every time Nami praised him, he felt really happy that cause him to dance and sing a love song but now, he feel hurt and sad. His heart breaks a little when his Nami-swan can't remember him.

"Sanji-kun please help me. I don't want to be imprisoning in this room. I don't want to be a bird in a cage" she grabbed hold of Sanji's arm

"You can't walk without the cane, right? But don't worry we'll help you and taking care of you here. However..." it takes self-control to ignore her plead then he slowly withdrew Nami's hold

"You are forbidden to leave this room" he simply said but deep inside him, he curse himself for that

"What? Who the hell are you for treating me like this? I just wanted to leave this room and to know about my past and this ring" she angrily said

"Do you want my help right? Then you should know your place" he stands up and began walking away from her

"Please tell me about this ring... only this ring. I'm begging you" she grabbed her cane and began following him

"Shut up! Just listen to what I said!" he goes outside and shut the door close leaving Nami alone

"Wait... wait Sanji-kun, you can't do this to me! Tell me why I'm forbidden..." she cried

* * *

In the front of her door, she was seating there crying but there is someone who was crying in the back of her door by listening to her. That person is no other than Sanji himself.

A huge massive hole has been dig into his heart when Nami asked who is he?

By listening to her sobs his world tearing little by little. He wanted to wipes her tears to hug her and pull her closer.

It's really hard to imprison the person you love the most but our black leg Sanji doesn't have any other option.

He needs to imprison her to protect her from any dangerous situation, to protect her from the person who tries to hurt her, to change her own world so that no one can't hurt her anymore. He forced himself to pretend he has no feelings for her, even though Nami is one of the major reasons why he's still alive.

Pretending to ignore her is like suicide little by little.

Every night when everybody was sleeping and she's sleeping too, he sneaked out just to see her, just to saw she is fine and still breathing that they're living with the same house but different room.

When he saw her beautiful face, his painful memory quickly fade away.

He want to hug her, kiss her and tell her how much he loves and miss her but he needs to keep shut up.

A life without Nami is hard to live.

A life without Nami's touch he find it hard to adore.

A life without Nami is not worth to be called life.

Every second of his life, he watched her unnoticed. His eyes focused only her and he didn't leave by her side but he's scared to approach her because she totally forgot about him. She forgot the day when he and she got married, she forgot the meaning of the ring she was wearing, she forgot the vow they made in front of many people. She forgot about their children and she forgot that Sanji is the name of her husband.

Every dream is all about her, the day when she said goodbye and he let her go. Every second he thanks whoever God in heaven because he gave back the woman he worship.

Although she felt hurt by imprisoning by him, he has no other choice but to keep her like that as long as she was safe and be with him.

"Do you understand my order, Chopper?"

"But Sanji, Nami is our nakama and she is your wife a mother to your children so why you keep her imprisons like that? She doesn't deserve this!" Chopper cried so loud just like a lost kid

"How many times I told you, I'm doing this for her own sake to protect her. I already know I'm wrong but you can't blame me, right? Every time I close my eyes all I see is her, when we found her dead bo... You know its hunt me; it's really hunting me Chopper. I don't want to saw her like that... I can't take it to saw her without li..." he falls to knees "If our nakama and the world government or anybody found out what we done, I might lose her again and I don't want it to happen... I'll die Chopper if I lose her again. I'll die!"

"Sanji, you still have Rie and Saki. So don't ever say that again. Your children need you more..."

"Just like me, they need Nami..."

"But what about Luffy, Zoro and the rest, they didn't know about Nami resure..."

"Listen Chopper, don't ever tell them about Nami existence. I know they are against about this; you're my only supporter so please keep a tight watch on her. The Mugiwara navigator and the one who drew world map, Cat burglar NAMI is already died"

"Your children already know about Nami, in fact every time I'm not around they sneaked where Nami's room and they were watching over her"

"Let them"

"I was worried about Rie condition, if she cries again it may affect her asthma"

"Then I'll talk to them later"

* * *

**To be continued.**

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES, I'M HOPING FOR FORGIVENESS AND CONSIDERATION.**

**REVIEW is highly appreciated.**

My new fanfic. Yay! Hope you like it.

MATA NEE!


	2. Two Kids

**BIRD CAGE**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

**II. Two Kids**

* * *

_When life gets you down, just look at __your kids__ and see what life has given you._

**The idea that you have a vision of what you're supposed to be, or going to be, or where ****your kids**** are going to be and that that doesn't work out, is always going to be something that's going to affect people and move people.**

* * *

Just like usual, she's seating near at her favorite spot, in the window, where she could see the vast blue sea and a flock of free birds (Seagulls).

How she wish to be free from this BIRD CAGE just like a free bird, to explore the sea using her navigational skills.

**Wait?**

'Navigational skills? I don't have any navigational skill so why I think about it'

In the corner of her eyes, she saw the two kids again. Every hour in a day, they are hiding in the door just to watch her. By the company of these two kids she didn't feel being alone anymore. But what is the reason why these two kids didn't show themself at her? These two kids might know about her past, about this ring. So, she needs to do anything just to talk to them, without scaring them.

"Hey you two, why don't you show up yourselves" Nami keep staring at the sea without looking at them

"She found out that we're looking at her" the elder kid whispered

The younger one nodded eagerly while keep staring at her brother.

"We should leave before dad found out that we sneak again here..." the elder one said

"Sneak again?" Nami said teasingly, she was standing in front of these two kids using her cane

"Huh?" the younger one hides from her brother

These two kids look familiar to her but she can't remember where she meets them. A nostalgic feeling when the two kids stared at her. She didn't know why she badly wants to hug them and kiss them but she can't remember them.

Who are they?

The elder one is a young boy with a blond hair and big chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and short blue jeans.

The younger one is a young girl with blond curvy long hair, big chocolate brown eyes but her eyebrows are spiral like Sanji's eyebrow. This girl is so cute just like a princess with a teddy bear in her hand.

"M... Mom..." the youngest one sobs

"Oi could you stop crying shitty kiddo!" the elder one hits his sister

"That's hurt!" the youngest cried loudly

"Hey, don't hit your cute sister" Nami rubs the younger girl head "What is your name Princess?"

But the younger girl keeps on crying not because of her brother hits but because her mother used to call her princess too.

"Hey hey, don't cry"

"R... Rie name is... Rie" the younger girl shuttered

"Your name is Rie?" Nami asked then the girl eagerly nodded "How about you handsome?"

"Saki"

"What a cute names, Saki and Rie which means blossom of hope and true blessing. Your parents have a good taste for the names"

"Dad said Rie is a blessing and his princess" Rie the younger girl cheerfully said

"You're just a shitty kiddo with ero-eyebrows!" her brother teasingly said with matching crossed hands behind his chest

"Rie's eyebrows is cute that's what Rie's father said" Rie argued while keep punching at her brother

"Ero-kid"

"Marimohead slave"

"Hey, don't fight. Your both are siblings so respect and love each other" Nami holds both Saki and Rie arm then they walk toward her favorite spot, she let go her cane and sat in her chair

Saki the younger boy stand in tip toe just to see the vast sea while Rie the younger girl seats in Nami's lap.

"Why you keep staring at the sea? It is not really beautiful" Saki frankly said

"Just look at the sea with your naked eyes but you need to focus on one place, what did you see?"

The two kids stared at the sea then they get what Nami wanted to say.

"Rie see it" Rie excitedly cheered

"I saw it too!"

"So, the sea is beautiful or not?" Nami asked

"For Rie, the sea is beautiful because it's blue"

Nami laughed.

"You're so stupid ero-kid, the sea is beautiful because you can clearly see varieties of fishes"

"Both of you are correct"

"Rie is correct! Yay!"

"Ah... Can... Can I hug you?" Saki lowered his head and began crying

"Rie wanted to hug you too" by looking at her brother, she imitates him and began crying too

"Your imitator!"

"Rie first!"

"Me first!"

"Dont fight, I'll hug both of you. It's that okay Princess Rie and Prince Saki?" she carefully wipes Saki and Rie tears

Rie giggles.

"I'm going to be the next greatest chef swordsman" Saki exclaimed

"Chef Swordsman? Sound familiar..."

"Rie badly wants to hug you"

"Me too me too"

She gently wrapped her hands around Saki and Rie.

She feels happy and satisfied by hugging these two kids. This is the feeling she missed and she wanted to hug them and never let them go. She didn't know why she feels this way. But she gasps when Rie said.

"Mom..."

"M... Mom?" Nami shuttered

Saki quickly grabbed Rie's mouth then smiled nervously.

"She called me mom, why?"

"You're our m..." Saki grabbed hold Rie's mouth to prevent her saying those words YOUR OUR MOM

"She just miss our mom, that's why she called every woman she saw MOM and obviously you're not exception" Saki clarified "Ah.. Wait a minutes"

Saki holds Rie then they walked away from Nami.

"If you told mom the truth, it will affect her memory and we might lose her again. Do you want that?" Saki whispered

"But Rie wants mom"

"I want mom too but I care for her and I love her"

"Rie loves mom too"

"Then don't tell her the truth"

Rie nodded eagerly.

Saki holds Rie hands and they walked toward Nami.

"May I know where's you mom?" Nami gently asked

The two kids look at each other. They didn't know how to answer her.

"She's already died" Sanji suddenly came and interrupted

"DAD!" the two kids said

"Dad, I just want to saw m..." Saki states but Sanji didn't wait for his explanation

"We talked about this right? Saki and Princess? Both of you are forbidden to enter in this room. But you never listen to me" Sanji gently said

"But Dad, We just want to see mo..."

"Go back to your room, both of you now!"

"RIE'S MOM IS NOT DIED!" Rie yelled, she climbs back at Nami then hug her tightly

Remember, Nami is still seating in her chair.

She didn't know what's happening so she keeps herself shut, although she's steaming in anger because until now this man treat her like a sinner, a forbidden woman.

"Princess we talked about this right? So come here" Sanji carefully withdraw Rie from Nami but Rie keep pushing him away

"Rei's mom is not died, Rie don't want her mom to die!" she cried and bury her face in Nami's breast

"Princess don't be so stubborn, come here"

"No... No... Rie wants mom more!" she yelled and violently shakes her head

"Sanji-kun please let her stay. I can take care of her so don't worry" she wrapped her hands around Rie

"Princess, Dad feels hurt if you keep on pushing him away. Dad wants you too" Sanji touch Rei's head instead

"Rei didn't wants her dad to feel hurt but Rei miss mom more, you can have Rie's teddy if you badly want Rie" she give her teddy to Sanji and broadly smile with a fresh tears rolling in her cheeks

"Ahh Fine, I'm defeated if you use that cute broadly smile" he sat down defeated then wipes his daughter tears

"Rie win!"

"Dad..."

"You can't stay here, Saki"

"But you let Rei..."

"Sanji-kun don't be unfair, come here Saki" Nami called Saki, then he immediately run toward her

"Look look mom a seagulls" Saki pointed the seagulls in the sky

Nami gasps but a warm smile appeared from her mouth "Yeah, I see it too"

"Can Rie call you mom too?"

"Me too me too" Saki jumped

"Of course, you can call me mom"

"Yosh, we have a mom"

"Dad, did you hear that?" Rie called out

"Ah... Yeah..." he slowly slide his hand to grab some cigarette

This scene, Sanji miss this scene so badly. Just like his children, he wanted to call Nami as his wife but fear to say it because this woman in his front is totally different, she's not the woman he married. As long as she is Nami although she forgot everything he will accept her. His love to her will still remain, it's never decrease but it always increase.

"Mom did you know my story, about Saki the bravest man alive"

"Shuddup, you heard that from uncle Uso"

"Mind your business ero-kid"

"Oi oi Saki, stop imitating your shitty uncle Marimo" Sanji blew a smoke

"Once upon a time, the bravest man Saki..."

The kid goes on talking and talking.

Suddenly an image of happy family flick in her mind. A happy family watching the blue sea with many birds singing.

The image of a happy family composes of Sanji, Saki, Rie and a blurred image of a woman.

Who's that woman?

Is she the wife of Sanji and mother of Rie and Saki?

Why she feels jealous over that woman wearing a log pose?

'I want to see that woman face... My brain hurt...'

"Nami-san, are you okay?"

"Ah... My brain suddenly hurt, but I'm fine"

"Are you sure? If it's really hurt then I'll call Chopper for you"

"I'm fine really fine, so don't worry Sanji-kun"

"Dad, Rie is already asleep" Saki mentioned

"Can I have her longer?" Nami asked

"But... Then I guess you can"

"How old are they?"

"I'm Six and I can cook different cuisines, I can used Santuryo (Three swords) style, I can eat many meat, I can drew map a little, I know many history about world, I know how to play instrument but I didn't know how to cure disease and to build a ship"

"And you can lie" Sanji added

Nami chuckles, she didn't know where she heard that ability but it sounds so familiar.

"Mom is so beautiful when she smile, I can help myself but to love her more! Mellorine"

Both Sanji and Nami laughed.

"Thank you, thank you for your praise" Nami brushed Saki's head

"Rie is two years younger than Saki. She had a stubborn personality, she usually gets angry without any reason but overall she's a good kid"

"Oh, there you are guys" Chopper came

"Uncle Chappy!"

"Sanji, you have many customers today your waiters cannot handle them without you"

"Then, I leave them to you Chopper" Sanji walked outside

"He is a good father" Nami uttered

"Yeah, and a good husband" Chopper added

"At first, I thought he is a bit scary but I'm all wrong"

"Sanji is scary when it comes to his foods"

"Really? Can you tell me more about him?"

"You're interested?"

"Kind of"

"Mom if you don't ask, I know everything about dad"

"M... Mom" Chopper panicked

"They used to call me mom"

"Ahh..."

'These two kids, I also want to know them well. And who's that woman with a log pose in my memory'

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Review is highly appreciated!**


End file.
